Chapter 186
ホークス |romaji= Endevā Ando Hōkusu |cover= Endeavor High-End |volume = 20 |pages= 19 |date= June 11, 2018 |issue= 28, 2018 |arc= Pro Hero |new character= Teruo Hazukashi Hiroshi Tameda |anime episode= |previous= Chapter 185 |next= Chapter 187 }} ホークス|Endevā Ando Hōkusu}} is the one hundred and eighty-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia Summary Teruo Hazukashi, age 31 has been working for a company but after been enlightened by a book about Destro, decides to destroy the company he secretly despised but didn't have the courage to do so until reading a reprinting of Destro's autobiography. Teruo screams "Banzai" as he prepares to activate Shame, his Quirk which allows him to become stronger the more embarrassed he becomes, preparing to strip nude in order to activate it. Suddenly, Teruo is struck down by Hawks' black feathers. As he struck down Teruo, Hawks is telling Endeavor about a restaurant to eat at so that they can discuss business. A dog is about to get run over by a truck but Hawks' black feathers carries the dog to safety, all the while Hawks is busy occupied with his talk with Endeavor. Soon, the public takes note of Hawks' rare appearance and some of them take photos with him while Endeavor nonchalantly stands by. The people take notice of Endeavor but are reluctant to make contact with him; one kid bets his friend to ask for Endeavor's autograph. Seeing this, Endeavor welcomes this and allows the kid to approach him. However, the kid is taken aback by Endeavor's new attitude and believes that him being a gruff and angry Hero suited him better and shies away, which leaves Endeavor confused. At the Umai Building, Endeavor and Hawks are at a table and discuss the public's opinion of him; Hawks believes that the kid was right about Endeavor's attitude since it is his personality and asks for a helping of Endeavor's meal if he isn't having it, to which Endeavor comments on Hawks' greed and gluttony. Hawks admits that its in his nature for him wanting to get something he wants. Hawks tells Endeavor that after U.A's Sports Festival he sent an offer to his son Shoto. However, Hawks is happy that Tsukuyomi (Fumikage Tokoyami) was the one who ended up coming since Shoto failed the Provisional Hero License Exam and having that would have ruined his image, much to Endeavor's anger who finds it strange that Hawks has knowledge of that despite not being a U.A graduate. Having had enough of the useless talk, Endeavor wants to know about the rumors Hawks has been hearing. Hawks knows that the League of Villains puppets, the modified humans called Nomus, were stored in a facility in Kamino Ward but after they were captured along with All For One they have rarely appeared. However, Hawks isn't able to confirm that the rumors are true, which infuriates Endeavor who tries to leave. Hawks informs Endeavor that the rumors isn't just in his area but the entire country as he has heard it from wives gossiping or school children chatting on the way home. Hawks secretly launched an investigation with the Police Force but they came up dry and after investigating himself by flying throughout the country, all he heard of was rumors. Although never managing to find proof, Hawks, after hearing that everyone knows about Nomus, believes that someone is going around spreading these rumors to propagate the public and knows this to be true because the villain they encountered on the way was influenced by a reprinting of Destro's autobiography. Hawks believes that the more fear that is stirred up the more it sells. Tired of his banter that has gone nowhere, Endeavor demands to know the point Hawks is trying to make. Hawks desires for Endeavor to become a leader that can lay these rumors to rest and tell the populace to take it easy. Hawks wants to live in an ideal world where all Heroes can take leisure in their work without ever stressing out, wanting Heroes to have more free time. Suddenly, Hawks and Endeavor notice that something is flying to them; it is the intelligent Nomu, High-End, who is flying towards them. The waitress comes in as Hawks protects her and Endeavor tells the Number Two Hero to evacuate the building. High End smashes in and asks which of them is the strongest. Endeavor sees that the rumors were true and is glad that this was well timed. High-End prepares to attack but Endeavor takes the initiative first by attacking with Brilliant Scorching Fist: Jet Burn, a blast of fire that sends High End out of the building and damages it. Endeavor takes flight by propelling himself in the air with his fire. Endeavor plans to show the Nomu what it means to be the Number One Hero. Characters In Order of Appearance Chapter Notes * Endeavor's fans are surprised by his change. * A Nomu called High-End attacks. * An unknown figure gave High-End Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 186 pl:Rozdział 186